The Siren's Song
by aushapasha
Summary: After a near death experience as a child, Edward Cullen becomes a marine biologist, spending years away. When he returns for his older sister's wedding he meets Bella Swan-a singer with a secret life. When their world's meet Edward realizes that Bella is a part of his past, an integral part, Bella must decide if she can trust Edward with her secret. Canon Couples, AH, E/B POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing to do with SM or Twilight, except for these plot bunnies that come my way! Many thanks to my lovely beta, yagalinus0420...she's been begging me to go ahead a post this story. Also, thanks to all of you that are seeing this because of The Walk, and those that came here because of Burn by compass54...if you haven't started on that one...get on it! More at the bottom!**

_Call all hands to man the capstan_

_See the__ cable__ run down clear_

_Heave away and with a will boys_

_For old England we will steer_

_And we'll sing in joyful chorus_

_In the watches of the night_

_And we'll sight the shores of England_

_When the grey dawn brings the light_

_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea_

_Rolling home to dear old England_

_Rolling home, dear land to thee_

_Up aloft amid the rigging_

_Blows the loud exulting gale_

_Like a bird's wide out-stretched pinions_

_Spreads on high each swelling sail_

_And the wild waves cleft behind us_

_Seem to murmur as they flow_

_There are loving hearts that wait you_

_In the land to which you go_

_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea_

_Rolling home to dear old England_

_Rolling home, dear land to thee_

_Many thousand miles behind us_

_Many thousand miles before_

_Ancient ocean have to waft us_

_To the well-remembered shore_

_Cheer up Jack, bright smiles await you_

_From the fairest of the fair_

_And her loving eyes will greet you_

_With kind welcomes everywhere_

_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea_

_Rolling home to dear old England_

_Rolling home, dear land to thee_

_~Rolling Home-from Whall~_

**EPOV**

It has been said that the events of your childhood can shape the adult you eventually become. I had grown up, along with my older sister and brother, about how our father had inadvertently saved one of his classmates lives and ended up becoming the doctor he is today.

There was also the story about our mother, who as she tells it, was very introverted as a child and would spend hours at a time playing make believe. That was what led her to being an author.

My older brother and sister were no different. Emmett was 2 years older than me and even as a child he was built like a brick shit house. The way he tells the story, he got hooked on football at a young age while watching it with our dad. So it was no surprise that when he played pee wee football, he excelled; or that he was a high school football star. It wasn't even a surprise when he got offered a full athletic scholarship to SDSU and later went on to play for our hometown team the San Diego Chargers.

The same was true for my older sister and Emmett's twin, Alice. Even though she grew up in a testosterone filled house, she was a girly girl. From a young age she showed an interest in art. She went to a performing arts high school to work on her talent and ended up majoring in Art History at USC. After learning what she could there, she started working at a gallery...and none of us were surprised when clients started seeking her out for making their purchases.

I wish my own story was different. It was plenty interesting...in fact a lot of people in my field seemed to understand the draw I had. Working as a marine biologist after almost drowning in the sea when I was four years old, was ironic at best. I loved what I did; but it kept me away from home and my family too much.

Which is why I wasn't surprised that this was the first conversation that my sister and I were having when I showed up in our hometown unexpectedly a week before her wedding.

"Alice, how is it that between you and Jasper there are only four people in the wedding party; one that I don't even know?" I asked, my voice laced with exasperation as my older sister and I waited for her fiancé to show up at the restaurant where we were having lunch.

"Edward, you know how much I love you, right?" Alice paused as I rolled my eyes but nodded at her.

"This is why I hate your job! You're gone for months, sometimes years at a time, and you have no personal relationships in your life aside from the family." She huffed slightly and I wish fervently wished that Jasper would magically appear at any moment. "She's Rose's cousin and my best friend!"

I could handle a lot of things, my sister included; but if her emotions were headed where I thought they were...I'd be in trouble.

"One time I was gone for 14 months...it's my job Alice. I love it!" I ran a hand through my hair. "How would you feel if I criticized your work?" I quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

She mirrored my expression equally.

"You pick on me all the time! Just because you don't think me being an art dealer is all that great-"

"Hey," I grabbed her hand quickly. "I tease you because we're family. I know how great your job is and how much you love it...but that one sculpture...what was it? The manatee made out of trash? That was awful and you know it." I said gently, with as much humor in my voice that I could muster.

Alice looked up and grinned at me like a maniac.

"That _was _terrible, but the client loved it." We both laughed as we remembered the awful piece of "art". It was a sea cow with a body made out of two trash bags full of lawn clippings. The face was made out of old newspapers, but you couldn't really tell what it was.

Which I guess is why the artist named it literally "Manatee".

We were still laughing as jasper approached our table. He pecked Alice on the cheek quickly before giving me a one armed hug, clapping his hand across my back. As he took his seat next to Alice he turned to look at me.

"To what do we owe this pleasure? We weren't expecting you until next week." Jasper stated casually as he glanced down at the menu.

I sighed, but as with Alice I wasn't really offended by Jasper's attitude to my somewhat sudden appearance.

I was a marine biologist working in the field of bioacoustics and vocalization. While I had always found it incredibly interesting, most of the family didn't understand why I was so taken with it.

"Did you find anything interesting on your last assignment?" Jasper asked as the waitress brought us the bloody Mary's Alice had ordered.

I took a sip of the creamy, spicy drink and looked to my sister and her fiancé.

"Well, I did find something unique." I answered, trying to decide how best to explain it.

"It's...well, it's nothing that I've ever heard before. In fact, only one other person is familiar with this sound." I said as I perused the menu again.

"Ok, so what did you hear?" Alice asked just as the waitress came by to take our order.

After she was gone and we were sipping our drinks, I looked up to see the two of them looking at me expectantly.

"Look, I'm not even sure what it is yet, but it's something that has never been recorded before, and it may keep me around here for some time." I added with a grin.

My entire family had been hoping for me to get a fellowship somewhere here in town. San Diego was home to some fantastic research facilities. Luckily, my hard work was looking like it was finally paying off.

"Have you told Mom and Dad yet?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Not yet. They don't even know I'm here." I answered, waiting for the barrage of comments from my sister about that.

"Ok, where are you staying?" Jasper asked as the waitress brought our lunches.

I literally had called Alice from the airport and met her here. I hadn't even booked a hotel yet.

"I haven't figured that out yet. I was going to just call Mom and surprise her." I said offhandedly.

"I have the perfect idea! We're all meeting for brunch tomorrow. I'll invite Isabella and then you two can meet! Plus Mom and Dad will be floored to see you!" Alice chattered and I looked at her confused.

"Who's Isabella?" I asked as she finally took a bite of her chimmichanga.

Jasper swallowed, "Alice's maid of honor."

The one person I didn't know in the wedding party.

"Ok, sounds good. It'll be better to tell you all at once anyway." I offered a smile.

We made it through lunch without Alice badgering me about my news or possible permanence in our hometown. That surprised me, but I attributed it to Jasper. He had this eerie calming effect on her.

I was grateful for it.

Alice had always been a bit dramatic and hyper. That was almost the same as my older brother, her twin, Emmett. He was boisterous and funny. He was always getting into trouble, without even trying and always took his twin and me along for the ride.

The biggest differences between them were where Alice was petite and fairy like, Emmett was huge. He hit 5'7" in 5th grade and just continued to sprout. The last time I saw him he was well over my 6'2" and looked like the linebacker he had been.

Alice had gotten more of Mom's coloring just like me. Alice had deep chestnut hair that bordered on black, while I had the same auburn as Mom. Emmett took after Dad with his sandy blonde hair that was always sun bleached, especially during the summer.

I knew I had a smile on my face thinking about how excited I was to see my brother and his wife, Rosalie.

Rose looked like your typical San Diego beach bunny. She had Playboy looks, the mind of a genius, and a sailor's mouth. It was never a wonder that they had ended up together.

"Edward?" Alice called my name, pulling me from my mind. "Ride with me and we'll meet Jasper at the house." I nodded and threw my duffel bag into the backseat of Alice's car.

As soon as I was buckled in she took off. I realized we weren't heading east and got confused.

"Alice, did you move?" I asked. I saw her roll her eyes at me.

"About 8 months ago. Didn't you notice the different address on the last few packages I sent you?" She glanced over at me quickly and when she saw my sheepish grin she shook her head with a smile and turned up the radio slightly.

I was enjoying the drive and watching the familiar scenery of my hometown pass by me when I heard a ringing through the car.

"Edward, can you look at my phone and tell me who's calling?" Alice asked.

I reached into the cup holder and picked up the device.

"It says Bella." I responded. I watched Alice hit a button on her steering wheel to answer.

"Hello Bells! To what do I owe this honor?" Alice asked with laughter in her voice.

"_Alice, I need some help." _

"What's wrong B?" Alice asked and I could see the concern etched on her face.

"_I can't get this melody right...it's there, but it's just..." _

I could hear frustration mixed with anger on the other end of the line.

"But it's just not coming, huh?" Alice laughed and I heard a snort on the other end.

"_No, it's not. I think I might need margaritas and some of Jasper's BBQ." _The girl said with a laugh.

"Done and done. I'm just headed home now with Edward. Just head over and I'll see you there." Alice said happily.

"_Edward? Your brother Edward?" _ I heard a sigh, _"Alice, if you have family over we'll do it another time."_

I saw my sister roll her eyes and glance over at me.

I cleared my throat, "Uh Bella, this is Edward. I surprised Alice by showing up early. I don't mind if you come over, as long as you don't?" I offered up and I saw Alice grin at my offer.

"_Thanks Edward, that's great! I really need a distraction today! I'll see you in a bit." _She said and Alice said goodbye.

"That was really nice of you Edward. Thank you." Alice said as we pulled into the driveway of a split level Spanish hacienda. This type of architecture was incredibly popular in southern California, but what struck me as out of place was the detached garage.

"Jasper and I had the garage built. What do you think?" Alice asked as she fished my bag out of the backseat.

It was modest, which I assumed was due to Jasper, yet still lovely with its terracotta tiles, wrought iron accents, and flawless stucco.

It had a mass of hydrangeas blooming by the front steps and wondered if my sister had grown a green thumb.

"C'mon, I'll show you around." Alice said as she unlocked the front door and I followed her in.

It was obvious that our mother had helped to decorate; I could see her impeccable style everywhere.

The walls of the entry room were a warm lemon color; not too bright and yet not dull either. I could see a small coat closet and stairs that led up to the second floor. The floors were done in natural stone tile, and I could see how the yellow on the walls played against the soft brown grey in the tile. Combined with the colored accents on the furniture, Alice and Jasper had created an inviting, yet gorgeous home.

"It was built in the 20's; we completely gutted the kitchen." Alice told me as we turned the corner to see a modern kitchen in what I already felt was an older space.

The stainless steel appliances were a pop of brightness that really didn't feel out of place. Granite countertops with similar hues to the floor tile pulled everything together.

"Jazz, Bella's coming over." Alice said as Jasper handed me a beer from the fridge.

"Is she having problems with her melody?" he asked before taking a long pull.

Alice answered by pulling out a large bottle of Patron tequila.

"That bad, huh? I'll get started on some food." He said with a smile as he moved to the fridge and pulled out something wrapped in white butcher paper.

"I'll show you the rest of the house before Bella gets here." Alice said as she led me upstairs.

Numerous pictures lined the walls and I found myself wanting to stop and look at each and every one of them.

I reluctantly followed my sister as she showed off her office and then the master bedroom. She was telling me how funny it was to watch Jasper and Emmett wrestle in the huge Jacuzzi tub upstairs when we heard the front door open.

"Al? Jazz?" I heard the same voice from the car call out.

"In the kitchen Bells." I heard Jasper answer her.

Alice suddenly looked nervous. Her brow was furrowed and she was frowning.

"Edward, I want to tell you a little about Bella before you meet her." Alice said as she leaned against the vanity counter.

I copied her stance and looked to her, "What's wrong Ali?"

She sighed, "Nothing's wrong, but I have a feeling that you're going to be kind of obsessed with her."

I laughed loud and long. My sister had always thought she knew how I or the rest of the family would react to certain situations...she was never right.

"Ok, maybe _obsessed _isn't the right word, but you will be interested in her...and she won't be interested in you." Alice said with a huff.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at her. My sister could be so weird sometimes.

"I met Bella two years ago when she was Jasper's research assistant." Alice began.

"I think she was in an abusive relationship, even though she's never confirmed it. The reason we had the garage built before we moved in was so Bella would have a place to stay temporarily." Alice told me as I tried to wrap my mind around what she was telling me.

"Ok, that's terrible, no denying that. But what makes you think I'll be into her?" I asked as I glanced toward the door.

I would have been mortified if her friend walked in and I knew Alice would never forgive herself.

"Every man she meets is into her! But it's like she has a switch and she just turned it off when it comes to men." My sister looked towards the door also.

"Look, the main things you need to know is that she used to be Jasper's assistant, she's a singer and musician, and while she seems confident and outgoing, she's incredibly vulnerable and can be very timid."

Alice looked at me for confirmation that I understood what she was saying; I knew Alice was fiercely protective of her family and her friends, so I chalked this up to that.

"I got it Alice. Anything else I should know before we head down there and she thinks we've been up here talking about her?" I asked with a smile.

Alice rolled her eyes and playfully hit me on the shoulder before she made her way to the hallway. I quickly followed behind her when she stopped abruptly and turned on the stairs to look at me.

"Yeah, she's brilliant Edward. She might even be smarter than you." She said with a smug smile as she darted to the kitchen.

As I moved to follow my sister I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the voice from her phone call laughing with Jasper.

"Jasper! That's too much tequila!" I heard the disembodied voice of Bella admonish my future brother in law.

"There is no such thing as too much tequila darling'." I heard Jasper respond as I finally turned the corner into the kitchen.

I saw Jasper pouring the golden liquid into the blender as Alice pulled the margarita mix from the fridge.

As soon as she set the bottle on the counter the other woman turned to look at me from her seat on the stool at the counter.

She had flowing brown hair with golden highlights that reminded me of someone who spent all their free time outside. Her hair was wavy and tousled; like she been putting it up and pulling it down all day.

She was dressed simply in a pair of short denim cut offs, what looked like an old men's dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow and tied at the bottom, exposing a slight midriff. It looked like she was wearing a bikini top underneath.

Her skin was milky, yet sun kissed. The tip of her nose was pink and her cheeks were peppered by freckles.

She turned her focus back on Jasper and the blender until I cleared my throat.

I was about to introduce myself and ask for a drink when her eyes moved up to mine and as I looked into the sea green orbs I felt my legs wobble and knowing I was going to hit my sister's beautiful Spanish tile, I let myself go into the blackness.

**A/N: I have no update schedule. I'm also currently working on 2 other stories, so updates for this will be based on reviews...I'm not above begging at this point! Leave me some love, won't you? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here I am again! Many thanks to my darling beta, yagalinus0420! And I think I can safely dedicate this chapter to vampyregirl86 because she REALLY wanted this update! Ok, so I'm working on my Avengers fic, **_**The Assignment**_** ANNNNDDDDD my beta yagalinus0420 and I are writing a collab, **_**The Prophecy.**_** You guys should check them out. I don't own anything related to Twilight, except for my fanfics, and I certainly don't have permission from SM or any artists whose songs I am using. I also have a little note at the bottom! Enjoy!**

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

_And I came here to talk_

_I hope you understand_

_The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_

_And how could, anybody, deny you_

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter now I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I float_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

_The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find_

_And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind_

_Because I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter since I met you_

_Honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes, green eyes_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand _

_Green Eyes by Coldplay_

**BPOV**

I never in all my years thought that I would come face to face with one of the single most important people from my past. I certainly didn't think that I would run into them in the home of the two people I trusted above everyone else.

I berated myself internally. I trusted my cousin Rose over anyone else. She was the only one who truly knew and understood all that I had been through. The fact that she had ended up falling in love with Emmett Cullen and marrying him was turning into the biggest coincidence I had ever faced.

I never put two and two together before now, but everything was starting to fall into place for me.

Right when Edward walked into the kitchen and fell to the floor.

I sighed as I slipped off my perch on the stool and moved to lean over Edward's body as Alice and Jasper fawned over him. I was concerned for him of course; I wasn't a monster, I mean he did hit his head on the tile floor.

Edward slowly sat up and I caught sight of his bright green eyes, although at this point they were slightly dull from the fainting spell. He looked between the three of us and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry guys." He said as Jasper helped him to stand. "I travelled for about 20 hours starting yesterday. I guess it must have finally caught up to me."

Jasper gave him an odd look before glancing over at me as Alice busied herself checking the back of her younger brother's head for injury.

"Alice!" Edward said as he brushed her hands away. "I'm fine." He said as he moved towards the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"Should you be drinking that bro?" Jasper asked as he poured two margaritas for Alice and me. As soon as my glass was in front of me, Jasper moved to pull a bowl out of the fridge.

"I think I need this today." Edward mumbled as he took a large drink from his bottle.

I echoed his sentiments to myself as I drunk down about half of my libation. Alice let out what sounded like a war cry and I began laughing.

She had no idea why I was drinking the way I was; she didn't have a clue about how I would react to her younger brother. She knew so much about my past, but she didn't know about the events that had led me here.

"Bella's staying over tonight!" Alice cried out as she began mixing more drinks for us. Jasper just looked at me as he removed the foil from the pan and reached into a drawer to pull out a pair of BBQ tongs.

Edward's eyebrow quirked as he looked at me over the mouth of his beer bottle and I offered him a small smile. I might as well get this over with.

"I'm Bella by the way." I said as Jasper opened the sliding door that led out to the patio and disappeared outside.

"Edward Cullen, obviously." He said lamely as he stuck his hand out to shake mine. I looked from his face to hand and hesitated for just a second.

I finally took his hand in mine and immediately felt a spark of electricity...the same one I had felt all those years ago when we met in the sea.

He seemed to feel the connection and as soon as I started to feel the warm pull in my chest he broke the connection and dropped my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I said genuinely. Years ago we never had a proper introduction. "I've heard a lot about you from, well everyone." I said and he laughed lightly.

"Hey Bells? Can you come give me a hand?" Jasper called through the door and I looked around to see Alice chopping vegetables and sipping her booze. I excused myself and ambled outside.

Alice had filled my glass at some point and I was grateful for the liquid, even if it would start to affect me sooner rather than later.

I walked over to where Jasper was manning the grill. I had to laugh at him as he smirked at me.

"What do you want Jas?" I asked as I took a seat on the glider swing near the grill, instead of standing with him over the fire.

"Soo…."Jasper dragged the word out and I knew it wasn't just a side effect of his slight southern accent.

"So what?"I asked before taking a small drink. "You know how much I hate that cryptic shit Jas." He looked over at me and shrugged before grabbing his beer bottle and coming to sit next to me on the swing.

"I'm just wondering how you're doing." He said as he draped an arm across the back of the swing.

"What do you mean how I'm doing?" I asked, trying to mask the worry in my voice. It was obvious to me that Jasper knew that Edward was the one I had been searching for since I first came here.

I had never gave him many specifics when we first discussed my reason's for settling in San Diego, but knowing Jasper the way I did, I knew that he had seen the look on my face when I first saw Edward.

"Jas...I…" I started, but couldn't bring myself to say the words of apology.

"You couldn't have known Bella." Jasper said as he checked the temperature once again and finally laid the ribs on the grill.

He closed the lid and turned to look at me. The way the southern California sun was streaming behind him gave him an angelic glow, but I knew he wasn't a heavenly being.

"Jasper, I had no idea that _he _was Alice's brother. I never would have gotten so close if I had known." I told him honestly.

"Bella, you would have gotten close to us anyway." Jasper told me with a knowing smile. "We love you. That's all there is to it." I returned his smile and stood up. I set my glass next to the grill and gave Jasper a hug.

He squeezed me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Bells. Your secret is safe with us." I pulled away and he held my gaze until I nodded in understanding.

The truth of my past was safe for now. Alice and Jasper would never betray me, but I knew they would also support me when I was ready to spill my secrets.

I smiled at Jasper as I picked up my glass and walked back into the house. I caught the end of Alice and Edward's conversation.

"All I'm saying Ali, is that she looks just like that girl!" Edward sounded exasperated while Alice stood smirking at him.

"Jasper just put the ribs on." I announced as I walked through the door. Edward's head whipped around to look at me, his eyes wide.

"Oh good. We have plenty of time." Alice said as she moved towards me with another pitcher full of margaritas. She filled mine as she looked at me curiously. We had our usual silent conversation with our eyes and she understood that we would talk about things later.

"Bella, you brought your guitar, right?" Alice's voice cut through the silence and I could only nod in response.

"Go grab it and let's see if we can't work out your song." She said as she topped off her own glass and flitted outside to the patio.

I noticed Edward was staring at me and I cocked my head to the side trying to figure him out. I was unusually good at reading people, but I couldn't get a read on him yet.

"Do you mind Edward?" I asked as I smiled at him. He shook his head as I walked towards him.

"Would you take this outside for me?" I asked as I pushed my glass into his free hand. Our fingertips brushed and again that jolt of electricity hit merit was as if I could feel his heartbeat in that nano second. I could smell the lingering traces of his cologne and I noticed the gold flecks in his green eyes.

"Sure thing, Bella." He said softly as I smiled in thanks and brushed past him to run outside to my truck. I grabbed my guitar case and the overnight bag that was always stashed in my cab. Whatever clothes were left from my last sleepover, would come home with me and the current clothes would stay. It was a never ending cycle that just ensured that I always had clean underwear.

I made my way back into the house and dropped my bag by the stairs and headed out to the patio with my guitar.

"Ohhh….music time!" Alice clapped her hands while Jasper laughed at her. I set the case on the ground at my feet as I took a seat in one of the patio chairs.

I opened the case of my Ibanez Acoustic-Electric guitar. I had acquired several over the last few years, but this one was my first and my favorite.

"So here's the deal." I started as I began checking the tuning on the strings. "I've been working on old sea songs and shanties…changing the melody. Making it a little modern or slowing it down if it was originally really up tempo." I explained to Edward since Alice and Jasper already knew what was going on.

"That must be difficult since most of those songs were upbeat since they were work songs." Edward said and I smiled at him.

"That's right." I said with a smile. "That's pretty much common knowledge."

"True as that may be, sea shanties were also written to tell stories of a sailor's time at sea after he returned home." Edward smirked and I felt even more intrigued and drawn to him.

"How do you know that?" I asked as I began absently strumming a few chords.

"Oh Bella, you remember! I told you Edward was a marine biologist. He's super nerdy about old sailing traditions since he's spent so much time on boats." Alice offered up and my eyebrows raised at both Edward and Jasper.

"This is your other contributor, isn't it?" I asked Jasper and Edward laughed. It was a melodic sound, like wind chimes tinkling in a light breeze.

"You were Jasper's research assistant?" Edward guessed correctly and I nodded.

When I first met Jasper three years ago, I had applied for a job as his research assistant for a paper he was writing about maritime traditions. With no previous experience and no college education, Jasper had hired me on after a 3 hour conversation stemmed from my original 20 minute interview.

It wasn't until a year later that Jasper learned how I knew so much about that particular subject.

"Marine biology huh? What made you choose that?" I asked, hoping that his answer would be what I wanted.

"It stems from something that happened a long time ago." Edward said quietly, and when he remained silent I was disappointed that he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Bella, start playing." Alice whined slightly pulling me from my own mind and wondering about her younger brother.

"Ok, so this one is actually really popular, but every version is a slower ballad type song." I explained as I began playing the chords. I saw Edward's eyes widen.

"I was listening to this while I was sitting in the airport in New York last night." He said and I grinned at the thought.

"This song talks about the sailor's coming home. I wanted to bring it up a little." I said as I began to quicken the tempo while trying to keep the notes flowing smoothly. "I never understood why it didn't sound….I don't know…" I trailed off as I started humming along with the notes.

"You wondered why they never sounded more excited to be going home." Edward stated and I smiled at him. He had read my mind; that was exactly what I was trying to say.

As the sun shone in the backyard around us I began to sing through the chorus so they would begin to understand how I wanted it to sound.

"_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea_

_Rolling home to dear old England_

_Rolling home, dear land to thee_

_Many thousand miles behind us_

_Many thousand miles before_

_Ancient ocean have to waft us_

_To the well-remembered shore_

_Cheer up Jack, bright smiles await you_

_From the fairest of the fair_

_And her loving eyes will greet you_

_With kind welcomes everywhere_

_Rolling home, rolling home, rolling home across the sea_

_Rolling home to dear old England_

_Rolling home, dear land to thee."_

As I sang I saw Edward singing along with me quietly. The words of the song had never hit me quite like this before, and I suddenly thought I understood why this song was always so slow and dreamy instead of the upbeat tempo I was trying for.

The lyrics said it all: _Many thousand miles behind us, many thousand miles before. _No matter the travels of their past, they were looking forward to the travels still to come.

With their families or loved ones; sweethearts or wives.

The years I had traveled came rushing back to me. Always searching and looking for my way home; not to the home I had grown up in, but where my heart lay.

As I continued singing bringing the tempo back down, playing it as it was originally intended, I looked to Edward who was smiling at Alice.

His older sister had tears rolling down her cheeks and I knew that the words of this song meant something to her as well. The years she and the rest of their family had waited for Edward to come home were too many. Edward turned to look at me as we sang the closing chorus together and I could see his emerald eyes shining.

"That was beautiful Bella." Edward said and I knew that I blushed. "It makes me think of my past….and what I could have for my future."

I smiled knowingly at him as I set my instrument across my lap. I sat back in my chair and picked up my glass to take a drink.

Jasper got up to check the grill and Alice made her way back inside, muttering something about needing a tissue.

Edward stared at me for a moment before speaking. "Do you ever think about the many miles you've already travelled? Or the miles you've yet to?" Edward asked as he stared at me.

I smiled sadly, "I do think about the past….I just think it's a shame that my future is already mapped out." I said and he frowned at me from his own chair.

I placed my guitar back in its case, willing the tears not to fall from my eyes. I had been searching for him, and all these years he had been closer than I could have ever imagined.

Sadly, we could never be. My future with him, my ability to tell him my secret had been destroyed two years ago. I looked back up and found Edward frowning at me.

"You don't believe that you can change your future? That the events of your past define your future?" He asked me suddenly.

"Don't you?" I challenged.

He shrugged, "I think your past defines you….but you're the only person that can change your future." He said as he stood and moved to talk to Jasper by the grill.

I absently brushed at the tears that were beginning to spill from my eyes.

"I hope you're right Edward." I said as I sighed. "I really hope you're right."

**A/N: Ok….I just want to let everyone know how much I appreciate reviews and I love responding to them. If I haven't gotten to you yet...I'm working on it. I also appreciate constructive criticism. It helps me as an author, give you all what you want. That being said….I have set up guest reviews to be moderated by myself before they will be posted. I received a review for **_**The Walk, **_** that while had some merit, I ultimately thought was unfair. I have removed it. Let me rant for just a moment and say this: When I ask for reviews, I almost always say that I want to hear whatever you have to say; good or bad. I'm a big girl and I can take it. However, if you're going to leave such a negative comment without a way for me to respond, I believe that makes you a coward. Ok, enough said. **

**I really do love your reviews! I love getting a glimpse into your mind and how you process the story. I crave constructive criticism and I thank you all for whatever love you leave me. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here's another update for you! I have yet to set an update schedule, but it seems to be every 1-2 weeks. Anyways...thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and following! I so appreciate you coming by! I hope you enjoy this chapter...send me some love dears! **

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes_

_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another_

_To another _

_~All At Once by The Fray~_

**EPOV**

I couldn't remember a time when I had more fun or had felt more relaxed. It wasn't often that I was able to spend so many carefree hours with my family, but I was hoping that would all be changing soon.

Bella had played for us off and on all night, and the more I heard her sing, the more entranced I became with her. We laughed at the same off color jokes and anecdotes and she had told me a little of how she and Alice became best friends.

She's asked about my research...that had really surprised me. Most people ask when they find out what I do, but they tend to get bored by the technical details. They want to hear that I'm listening to dolphin chatter and trying to decipher it or that I'm swimming with sharks.

Bella listened as I rambled on about actually listening to the dolphin chatter and how I was part of a team a few years ago that had distinguished between one type of dolphin communicating with another type.

"So what are you working on now?" Bella asked as we took everyone's plates inside after we had eaten. I was dumping rib bones into the trash when I looked up at her and grinned.

"Well, if I tell you then I'd have to kill you." I said with a smirk, wondering when the beer had hit me and made me sound so cocky.

Bella laughed loudly and I was mesmerized again by her voice. It was so strong, yet soft and melodic when she sang; and a little deeper and slightly raspy when she spoke or laughed.

"Come on Edward; I can keep a secret!" She mimed zipping her lips and locking them with an invisible key.

"I'll tell you one little thing," I said as I wiped my hands on a dish towel. "But you'll have to wait to hear the rest of it at brunch tomorrow."

I watched as her eyes went wide and she smiled at me.

"I recorded something only one other person has ever recorded." I said quietly as my brain immediately went back into research mode, thinking of all the possibilities.

It wasn't until I pulled myself out of work mode that I realized that Bella was outside speaking to Jasper and Alice.

I walked back out the door and saw Bella's body stiffen when our eyes locked.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me about brunch before I came over?" Bella stuttered out. "I don't have anything to wear!."

Alice had the decency to look a little sheepish even if she rolled her eyes.

"Bells, I'll give you something to wear!" She said with slurred words.

"Absolutely not! I'm at least four inches taller than you and your shoes are stilettos!" Bella huffed and sent Jasper a pleading look.

He threw his hands up in defense, "Oh no! I know better than to get involved! I'm going to bed." He stood up and walked into the house.

"I should go to bed too." Bella said, "That way I can get up early and run home. in the morning." I nodded and looked at Alice.

"That means we're on clean up, huh?" She asked me and while I nodded I wondered if I shouldn't just send her up to bed.

I watched as my older sister scrubbed her hands over her face and hopped up.

"Ok, let's get this done so I can go to sleep!" Alice said as she started grabbing empty beer bottles and glasses of the table. I gathered up everything else we had brought out and met her in the kitchen.

"Edward, can you load the dishwasher while I put the leftovers away?" Alice asked and I complied.

"Alice? Bella can stay in the garage tonight. I'll sleep in here on the couch." I offered and Alice shook her head.

"Don't worry. She's probably already asleep." Alice dismissed my offer and continued to rearrange the contents of her fridge.

When I finished loading the dishwasher I looked under the sink to find the soap and set the machine up. I was wiping my hands on a dish towel when Alice started the dishwasher and looked at me strangely.

"I'll walk you out, make sure you're set for the night." Alice said as she led the way to the garage apartment. I followed her and as I passed the couch I saw Bella's sleeping form, curled up under a throw blanket.

I drug myself away and met Alice in the garage.

"Ok, bathroom and shower over there." I followed the direction she was pointing in. "There's clean towels in there. There's also an outlet and alarm clock by the bed."

I nodded and picked up my suitcases and laid them on the bed.

"Thanks Ali." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"What are big sisters for?" She asked with a smile. She began to walk to the door, but stopped to turn around and look at me.

"What?" I asked her as I opened one of my bags to dig out my toiletries.

"Bella likes you." She said simply. My hands stilled for about 10 seconds before I resumed my search.

"Oh, well she's nice." I said lamely. Knowing my sister the way I did, she saw how my whole body had paused when she let that little gem slip out.

"Edward...does she really look like the girl?" Alice asked timidly as she took a step towards me.

I straightened up, not expecting Alice to bring that subject up again. I look to her and shrug my shoulders.

"Does it matter? You don't believe it anyway. You never have." I said a little crossly. My family was overwhelmingly supportive of each other, but this was one instance where everyone else just brushed off what I was saying.

"The last couple of years have changed my way of thinking about some things." Alice offered as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Does she?"

I sighed and sat next to her, "Yeah Alice. She looks exactly like her." My fingers found their way into my hair and I gave it a gentle tug, reminding myself that I needed a haircut.

"I've seen so many women that I thought looked like her...but she has the same eyes Alice." I said as I yawned. I rubbed a hand over my face and looked over into my sister's eyes.

"Why don't you take a shower and get some sleep?" Alice said as she stood and walked towards the door. "We'll leave at 10. Night Edward."

"Thanks Ali. Night." I said quietly as she went through the door and closed it behind her.

I sat for another minute or two on the bed before dragging myself up and moving to the bathroom. I flipped the switch as I entered and was delighted to see that it was bigger than it let on.

It had a full size vanity and a double size stall shower. I turned the water on in the shower and stripped out of my clothes. I carried them over to the bed and dug around in my bag until I found the mesh laundry bag I had. After pulling objects out of my pockets, I put the clothes in the bag and resumed my search for my toiletries.

I found them and went back to the bathroom that was now filled with steam from the shower. I reached in and felt the temperature and turned it down just a little. I pulled my body wash and shampoo out and stepped under the water.

As soon as the water began to cascade over me, my mind traveled back to that day, 24 years ago.

It was summer, just a few weeks after my fifth birthday and my father had a rare day off from work. So my mother loaded up the cooler and we piled into their minivan and headed to the beach.

There were so many things I remembered so clearly about that day. The way the sand felt between my fingers and toes as I played. The way Emmett's laugh sounded mixed with the sound of the water lapping at the shore. The way Alice squealed when our dad picked her up to toss her in the water.

_I was busy building a sandcastle while everyone else went up to our blanket to eat lunch. My mother called to me to tell me to rinse off my toys and come up. I remembered that I had been upset. I wanted to stay where I was, but I felt my stomach rumble so I decided to obey._

_I waded out a little ways into the water to rinse off my buckets and shovels. This is always where it gets a little fuzzy. Rip currents were pretty common at San Diego beaches, but thinking back on it, this one came out of nowhere._

_I was caught up in it, with only the ability to doggy paddle. I tried calling out to my family, but the salt water was splashing all over my face. I could feel the current pulling my little body further out when I used all my energy to scream for help. I saw my father running down to the water just as I took a huge breath and was pulled under._

_I remembered trying to reach the surface when I felt something tug on my arm. I turned to look in that direction and was met by a really pretty girl. I thought it was my mom at first, because she had dark brown hair just like her. But when she looked directly at me, I saw her green-blue eyes that matched the water._

_She began swimming under the water and pulling me with her. She seemed like maybe she was my age, and I wondered how a little kid could swim that well while trying to save my life._

_She turned to look back at me and I saw that she was older. Thinking back on it now, that might have been the strangest thing about that day. This girl had such a childlike quality about her, but was obviously so much older than I had been at the time._

_I could remember exactly how my lungs felt as I was running out of breath; the burning and constricting feeling. I felt her push me up and just before my head broke through the surface I was being lifted from under my arms by my father while a lifeguard was standing next to him._

_Everything after that was pretty much a blur, aside from everyone telling me that there was no one else in the water near me and I had somehow managed to swim closer to the shore before my father pulled me out._

_It didn't matter how much I cried or pleaded, no one believed me when I said a girl had helped to save me. But I knew what I had seen was real; she was real. For years it was a sort of sick inside joke in my family; that it took a near drowning to determine my future. I had been obsessed with the sea ever since._

I shook the memory from my tired mind as I washed up. My mind traveled to Bella. The resemblance she held with my savior all those years ago was uncanny. Her hair was different, but only because of the golden highlights that were woven into the mahogany now. It was the eyes...those same colored eyes.

I'd met a lot of women in my life who I thought looked a lot like that girl, but none of them had those eyes. I was so shocked when I saw them on Bella that I fainted.

My dick twitched slightly as I moved my hands lower to wash and Bella's smile was invading my mind's eye, but my weariness won out and I quickly rinsed my body and washed my hair. I turned off the shower after I was sure I had rinsed all the soap from my body and grabbed a towel as soon as I slid the shower door open.

I rubbed it quickly over my body and hair and reminded myself again to get it cut. I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and went to my bags to find a pair of boxers. As soon as I was dressed, I moved my cases to the floor, dug out my phone charger and crawled into the bed.

I plugged my phone in and set the alarm all while trying to make myself comfortable in the unfamiliar surroundings and bed.

I swipe my thumb across the screen of my phone and click on my music app. After a few seconds of scrolling through, a song title jumps out at me, so I select it and set my phone on the bedside table.

I drift off to the sounds of Coldplay and images of Bella swirling in my mind.

_**~The Siren's Song~**_

If I didn't love my sister so much I wouldn't be sitting alone in the front of the restaurant, waiting for her to text me and let me know to come over to the table.

I had hidden in her car while everyone met inside and after Alice sent me a text saying they had been seated I moved inside.

I was waiting for another text from my sister when my vision was overwhelmed with sunlight as Bella walked through the entryway. The light was casting a halo around her head and her cheeks were flushed.

If I hadn't known how beautiful she was from the night before, I certainly did now. The door closed behind her and she looked around briefly at the other people waiting for tables before her eyes landed on me.

"Edward." Bella said my name and my trance was broken. I smiled at her and stood to greet her. "I'm sorry I'm late. You weren't waiting on me were you?" She asked as she pushed her hair away from her face.

She was wearing a simple teal colored sundress with a paisley pattern and flip flops. Her hair was down and loose just like it had been the day before.

"No, Alice is making me surprise the family." I explained just as my phone vibrated,

alerting me that Alice was ready for me.

I offered Bella my arm and smiled, "Shall we?" She took my arm and we followed the path through the restaurant to the table where my family was sitting.

I heard my mother's laughter and my brother's voice mingling with my father's. As Bella and I turned the corner I saw my entire family sitting at a huge table.

Rosalie and Alice stopped their quiet chatter as they looked up to where I was standing with Bella. I noticed Rose's eyes go wide and it seemed as if she was trying to communicate with Bella silently. Rose elbowed Emmett and as he whipped his head around to look at her his eyes caught mine. He smiled widely as he started to get up out of his chair and the movement caused my mother and father to look up.

The recognition on my mother's face was something I may never forget. Her mouth gaped open in shock that soon evolved into delighted surprise as she stood quickly and walked over and threw her arms around me. I could smell her perfume, a reminder of my childhood, and I could feel her shaking slightly against my body. I pulled away from her and found she was laughing with tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh Edward!" She cried out with that same delighted smile I saw on my sister and myself. She pulled me to the table where my father was standing. We hugged and he slapped my back.

"It's good to see you Son." He said as he helped my mother back into her seat and I went over to hug my brother and give his wife a kiss.

"Dude, what's up?" Emmett asked as I took my seat. I noticed Bella and Rose having a quiet conversation and when Bella glanced my way I smiled softly.

"I came home early to spend some time with everyone before the wedding." I said with a shrug and Emmett laughed.

Questions started flying my way and it seemed like everyone was trying to pull me into conversation when Bella suggested we all make a move to the buffet, so we could talk over our brunch. Everyone agreed and soon we were making our way towards the food.

I grabbed Bella by her elbow and she stopped to look at me as everyone else moved past us to the buffet tables.

"Thank you for that." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled at her. She laughed lightly.

"You were starting to look a little overwhelmed. When was the last time you were with all of them?" She asked while she jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the general direction my family had headed.

"All of them?" I racked my brain. I had missed the engagement party, "Christmas two years ago." I finally answered.

"I'd say that I'll protect you, but I've spent enough time with Esme to know I'd never win." she said with a smile as she turned to head towards the food. I followed her and grabbed a plate to load with the various foods offered.

When I felt like I had enough for my first trip and rejoined my family at the table. The server had come by while we were gone and filled glasses with champagne and dropped off sodas and coffees.

As soon as I sat down I took a drink of the bubbly booze and waited for the onslaught of questions to start.

"Edward, we weren't expecting you until next week." My mother stated as she set down her fork and looked at me. "What's going on?"

I rolled my eyes slightly; leave it to my family to cut to the chase.

"Well, " I started as I cleared my throat. "I came across an interesting sound while I was recording the humpback whales during my last trip; and what I found has only been recorded one other time and it's foreign to all marine life that is known."

Everyone started murmuring and I took the opportunity to eat some of my breakfast. I had just taken a huge bite of poached salmon when I noticed Bella and Rose staring at each other again; not saying anything but communicating all the same.

"So what is it?" Emmett asked, effectively pulling my attention away from the women.

"Well, I think I know how you're going to react but….the sounds this creature made sounded more human in origin." I said, laying it all out there.

After my near drowning all those years ago, I believed that there was something more to the sea...that it held more secrets. It was part of the reason I became a marine biologist. I wanted to learn the truth of my savior.

"Edward, if you found something that would end up being a huge scientific discovery, then we're excited for you." My father said with a smile and I felt myself start to relax.

"The thing you should be excited about is the meeting I have with the director at Hubbs Institute for a fellowship there." I said and my mother let out a shriek and Alice and Emmett started laughing.

We continued to talk about my work for a bit before Alice and our parents talked about the rehearsal dinner next week while I turned my attention to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie told me that she was now 14 weeks and just starting to show. Emmett smiled at her and assured her that she was still beautiful. I smiled as I watched the love that they shared surround them.

I looked around the table at my family that was gathered, my eyes finally meeting Bella's. She was pushing the food around on her plate and looked a little upset. I leaned towards her to whisper in her ear.

"Are you ok? Feeling hung over?" I teased her, but as soon as she looked up at me I knew there was something else wrong. "Bella?"

She looked at me and tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm happy that you'll be closer to your family." She said softly. She opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it quickly. Her ocean colored eyes locked with mine and as I stared into them, I saw a fire smoldering.

"But don't you think some things are better left unknown? That maybe no one has heard certain things because they aren't meant to be heard?" She questioned me and as I hesitated, she threw down her napkin, grabbed her purse and ran off.

I looked around the table and watched as Jasper got up and ran after her.

"What did you say to her?" Rose asked me harshly and I shrugged. I really had no idea what I had done to cause her to run off like that.

"I have no idea…" I trailed off as Jasper came back inside and informed us that Bella apologized but she wasn't feeling well.

I looked to Jasper and he shook his head minutely and I wondered what could have set Bella off; surely she wasn't upset about my research.

Whatever it was, I wanted to clear the air between us. Bella was important to my family; ergo...important to me.

We seemed to make it through the remainder of brunch without any other incident, but I couldn't get my mind off Bella. I had already talked to our server about paying and when she brought me the receipt to sign; everyone thanked me as they stood to leave.

I saw Rose and Jasper walking closely and talking quietly. We all wandered outside and my mom took that opportunity to try to work her magic.

"Edward, come stay with us. You're room is still set and you don't want to be caught up in Alice's wedding planning." My mother crooned at me while winking at Alice.

I caught my sister's eyes and she rolled them at me.

"Actually Mom, the garage apartment is great. Why don't I come over for a few hours though and pick up my car?" I offered as a consolation.

"Alright dear." My mom sighed and while I felt bad, I wasn't looking forward to staying with my parents. Mom and Dad hugged and kissed everyone and my dad told me they would wait at the car for me.

"Here's a key Edward." Alice said as she pressed the metal into my hands. I smiled in response and pretended to listen to Emmett about football's preseason as I watched Rose and Jasper.

She had a sad look on her face and Jasper looked like he was trying to comfort her. She was shaking her head and Jasper pulled her into hug and kissed her cheek.

They broke apart and both looked over at me. Jasper ducked his head and came to stand with Alice while Rosalie made her way to me.

"Em, can you go start the car and kick the AC on, please?" Rose asked her husband sweetly and he grinned.

"Come by this week." He said to me as he clapped a hand on my shoulder. I nodded as Rose wound her arm through mine and steered me to the parking lot.

"I want to apologize for Bella's behavior." She started and I was surprised. I understood that she and Bella were cousins, and if memory served me correctly, they were also the only family each other had.

"You don't have to apologize Rose." I said as I walked slowly with her to their car. "I just wish I knew what I said to upset her so badly."

Rose gave out a small laugh, "It's not you Edward...Bella has very strong opinions. She's one of those people who think that some things are better left alone." She looked up to me as I came to a stop at Emmett's SUV.

"So, she's upset by my work? What am I supposed to do with that?" I was frustrated. This just seemed so strange.

"Look, I'm telling you this because Bella is important to this family." Rose told me as I looked around the parking lot and found my parents car. "Bella is incredibly intelligent, but she's a little old fashioned. She believes some things don't need to be found."

"Rose, I respect that, but she needs to respect that this is what I do." I said with a huff and Rose cut me off with a glare.

"It's not that she doesn't respect it Edward...it's just that there's always more than meets the eye where Bella's concerned." Rose told me frankly.

I could already tell there was more to Bella, but having Rose, my sister in law and Bella's cousin tell me that, piqued my interest even more.

"I know that look Edward Cullen. Leave it alone." Rose commanded as I helped her into the car. I said goodbye to her and Emmett and walked over to my parents sedan.

I climbed in the backseat and my father drove off.

"What were you and Rosalie talking about?" My dad asked and I told him the truth.

"She was apologizing for Bella." I answered and I saw his eyebrows shoot up in question. I decided not to answer and instead asked my mother about all her redecorating she had done over the last year and about her latest book.

Hours later after ohhing and ahhing over the house and reading the first chapter of her new novel, I finally excused myself and thanked my parents for looking after my car.

I backed my car out of their driveway and found myself cruising through the city. I stopped to get gas and noticed that Alice had texted me.

_Are you coming back anytime soon? I need to talk to you…_

I sent her a quick text letting her know I was on my way and quickly finished at the gas station.

When I pulled in front of her and Jasper's house I noticed from my parking spot at the curb that Jasper's truck wasn't in the drive. I got out of my car and let myself into the garage apartment.

I was trying to change my clothes before searching out Alice when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I hollered, expecting Alice to walk through the door. I was digging in one of my bags for a tank top when I heard a startled voice behind me.

"OH! I didn't mean to interrupt while you were changing."

I turned around and saw Bella standing in the doorway, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, hi." I said dumbly. I found a shirt and swiftly pulled it over my head. "What's up Bella?"

She stepped into the room and started to wring her hands as I stood a few feet from her, just staring at her.

She opened her mouth to speak just as Alice came barging into the room.

"Edward, you need to know the truth about Bella." Alice announced before she realized who was in the room.

Alice looked at Bella for a moment, her mouth gaping, as Bella's face turned impossibly red and her eyes welled with tears.

"How could you Alice?" Bella cried as she ran past my sister and out the door.

I wasn't sure what to do. My sister was already crying and I heard the door to Bella's truck slam, but it didn't start.

I ran past Alice and out to the driveway and up to Bella's door.

"Bella wait." I said, but she shook her head and started the engine. She tore out of the driveway and onto the street before I even had a chance to register what had just happened.

I heard Alice behind me, "She left, didn't she?" I turned around to look at my older sister. She looked devastated, but I somehow knew that whatever it was she wanted to tell me wasn't her story to tell.

"Edward, I just wanted to help you understand…" her words trailing off into nothing as she sunk to the ground and sobbed.

Bella had some sort of secret that Alice knew, and if I had learned anything in junior high school, you didn't share your best friend's secrets. I helped Alice up and as I was guiding her back to the house Jasper was pulling into the drive.

I turned to look at him as he slammed the car door and stomped over to where we were on the front porch.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper yelled looking between the two of us.

Alice began to cry even harder and although Jasper was furious at her, he collected her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Alice said she was going to tell me the truth about Bella." I answered. I didn't want him to be disappointed in Alice, but I wasn't going to lie either. Something huge had just happened, and I wasn't sure I understood.

"It isn't her story to tell….she wouldn't have been able to get a word out." Jasper said quietly as he walked Alice inside. I lingered on the porch for a moment, wondering what had happened.

I needed to know what the deal was with Bella and why it seemed that everyone was being so cryptic. Jasper knew...he was the one that brought her into this family. Because of Bella, Rose and Em had fallen in love.

I was a member of this family too and I walked inside the house, I was determined to get some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last time I check I wasn't SM...so I'm just playing with her toys! Check me out at the bottom!**

_It was a Friday morn when we set sail_

_And we were not far from the land_

_When our captain, he spied a fishy mermaid_

_With a comb and a glass in her hand_

_Oh the ocean waves do roll_

_And the stormy winds do blow_

_And we poor sailors are skipping at the top_

_While the landlubbers lie down below, below, below_

_While the landlubbers lie down below_

_Up spoke the captain of our gallant ship_

_And a brave old skipper was he_

_"This fishy mermaid has warned me of our doom_

_We shall sink to the bottom of the sea"_

_Up spoke the first mate of our gallant ship_

_And a well-spoken man was he_

_"I have me a wife in Salem by the sea_

_And tonight she a widow will be"_

_Up spoke the bosun of our gallant ship_

_And a brave young man was he_

_"Well I've got a sweetheart at St. John's by the sea_

_And tonight she be weepin' for me"_

_Up spoke the cook of our gallant ship_

_And a greasy old butcher was he_

_"I care much more for my pots and my pans_

_Than I do for the bottom of the sea"_

_Then up spoke the cabinboy, of our gallant ship_

_And a nasty little lad was he_

_"I'm not quite sure I can spell mermaid_

_But I'm going to the bottom of the sea"_

_Then three times around spun our gallant ship_

_And three times around spun she_

_Three times around spun our gallant ship_

_And she sank to the bottom of the sea_

_~The Mermaid-Andrew Draskoy's version~_

**BPOV**

"Jasper! Alice said she was going to tell Edward the truth about me!" I screamed into my phone as soon as he answered. "What is going on?" I cried hard. I ended up pulling over a few blocks from his and Alice's house to try to calm myself down.

_"Bella, I'm almost there. I'll figure this out and call you later." _Jasper said as I sniffled loudly. _"Are you alright?"_

"NO! I love Alice to death...but she can't know about me!" I yelled down into the phone and heard Jasper sigh.

_"I couldn't not tell her. Bella, you know that yourself." _

"I know. I have to go." I said and hung up the phone before he could respond.

I wiped my face as best I could and pulled back out onto the road. I cranked up the radio in my truck and drove west. I needed the water.

20 minutes later I was walking along the beach and was surprised that it wasn't very crowded for a Sunday afternoon.

I walked along the shore, well out of the surf. I longed to have the seawater lap at my feet, but I knew it was impossible.

Never again would I be able to enjoy the feeling of saltwater; never to swim in the vastness that it held.

I sighed as I moved up to the dry sand and plunked myself down. I wanted to call Rosalie, but she was no help these days. As with our kind, once we had given ourselves freely, we began to forget where we came from.

I watched as a man ran past me on the beach. He looked up to me and smiled and I almost felt bad when I ignored him.

It was a man very much like him in appearance that had gotten me into this mess in the first place.

I laid back and draped my arm over my eyes to block out the sun. I listened to the gulls that flew overhead and memorized the sounds of the waves as they crashed in the distance.

I heard a squeal of laughter as two little girls ran towards the water. I sat up and saw, gratefully, their parents watching them.

"I'm a princess!" The smaller of the two girls shouted as she began to dig in the moist sand. The older girl dug with her and I couldn't help but smile when she made her own proclamation: "I'm a mermaid!"

I giggled a little and watched as they played. Their shrieks and shouts as they played in the water were adorable, but I couldn't help but be a little jealous of them as they splashed. I stood up and brushed myself off and continued down the beach.

I shook my head as I recalled the little girls. If they only knew what it was really like to be a mermaid.

There were so many varying opinions on the subject. All of them were right...because we created them. The legend of the Selkie's around England. Merrow's in Gaelic legends. Sirens in Greece. Mermaids everywhere else.

We were the last of a mythical race, struggling to survive as we were originally created and also as the humans we chose to become.

The legend of the Selkies and their pelts came about because we had a need to keep warm in the colder water surrounding the British Isle's. As Siren's we were said to be companions of Persephone, which goes along with the idea that we would lure young sailor's to their death in the sea.

Then there was the folklore surrounding the mermaids; stories of benevolent creatures mixed with the idea that we were the cause of storms, shipwrecks and death was absurd.

We had the joy of living for centuries as quiet, peaceful creatures. Then in 1865 P.T. Barnum put what will be forever known as the "Fiji Mermaid" on display in his sideshow. Numerous crude representations have popped up over the years. Later on there would be fake documentaries telling the "truth" of our race.

Hans Christian Andersen wrote fairy tales, the Walt Disney Company started a new era with a movie and a franchise.

The sad fact is that all those stories were correct and so wrong all at the same time.

The truth of the matter was that like many stories and traditions, we originate from Ireland. The land of legends fae-folk. The land of blessings and curses.

Like the Selkies and the Merrows we also had something special that would protect us in our natural form or could destroy us without it.

As I walked down the beach the tears that I had willed away came spilling out again. Instead of wiping my eyes I let them fall, wetting the top of my dress and blurring my vision. I was grateful that the beach was mostly empty today, as opposed to it being filled with people and laughter.

I heard my phone ring and fished it out of my pocket and saw the one person who would truly understand.

"Hi. I need to talk."

**_The Siren's Song~_**

Several hours later I was alone in my apartment taking a bath. The soft strains of an Irish flute floated in the air as I sipped a glass of white wine and sunk a little deeper into the tub.

The water was growing tepid, but I couldn't bring myself to leave it yet. While the bath water wasn't what I craved, it ebbed the longing that I felt. After my phone call and walking back to my truck, all I wanted was a bath, some wine, and my music.

We all have gifts us and pure humans, and they all manifest in different forms. I was destined to be a cliché and was gifted with music. Luckily, I loved to sing and my passion had revolved around old sailing songs.

I pulled the chain on the stopper to release the water from the tub and pulled myself up. I grabbed my towel off the hook on the door and began to dry myself off.

I spent some time rubbing lotion into my skin when something caught my eye in the mirror. I straightened up and twisted slightly to look at my lower back.

I sighed as I saw the patch of flaking skin and I pulled at it gently. I examined it in disgust; a scale from what would have been my tail. But after I made the decision to come on land, I lost my tail...and with no way to reverse what had been done, it would never grow back.

Yet still, I found these annoying things on the bottom half of my body.

I flushed it down the toilet and hung up my towel. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and a pair of sweats that was cut off at the knee. Once those were on I put on one of my swimsuit tops and pulled a tank top on over it.

My hair was still up in my signature messy bun so I pulled the hair tie out and let my hair loose.

I walked to my kitchen and opened the fridge. I could feel the pull to my guitar and I knew that I would need to start playing soon.

I idly thought about making a pot of coffee as I drummed my fingers on the counter. A knock at my front door startled me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly six at night. I walked over to the door and looked out the peephole.

I jumped back when I saw those emerald eyes. Why Edward Cullen was standing outside my door I had no idea. I chewed on my lip wondering what to do when I heard his voice through door.

"Bella? If you're in there, can we talk please?" Edward asked from outside my door. I sighed and unlocked the door to open it.

I stood leaning on the door jamb with my right hand holding the door, my arm effectively blocking the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rudely. He was holding a drink carrier from Starbucks and a paper sack.

"I come bearing gifts." Edward said with a shrug. "Jasper sent me." He looked at me with a lazy smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He shoved the drink carrier towards me, but instead of accepting it I looked up to him.

"What do you want?" I asked as Edward stood in front of me looking awkward and extremely out of place in front of my apartment.

"Well...after earlier, Jasper wanted to make Alice come and apologize." He said as he stared at me. "I didn't think you'd want to see Alice, so I volunteered."

So, Jasper sent Edward here to talk to me. After what Alice had tried to do I really didn't want to see her or even Jasper for that matter; and now that I had Edward in front of me I realized that I didn't want to deal with Edward either.

"Look Edward, I appreciate what you're trying to do here-"

"What am I trying to do exactly?" Edward asked curtly, effectively cutting me off.

"Well you're to apologize for Alice," I said as he nodded. "And I have the feeling that you want to 'get to know me'." I added using my hands to make air quotes.

"Yes, I am trying to apologize for Alice," Edward sighed deeply. "But you should know that she didn't tell me anything...and that's just how she is."

"So breaking confidences is just her way?" I asked sarcastically.

"She only does that because she honestly thinks she's helping." Edward responded immediately.

I knew what he was trying to say; Alice had a knack for helping people, even if they don't realize they need or want help.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked. Having this conversation on my doorstep wasn't something I really wanted.

"Are you asking me because it's polite or because you want me to come in?" Edward asked. He smiled at me, almost like a challenge.

"Eh, about 80% politeness and 20% because I want you to." I answered honestly. I had my own apologies to make.

He smiled. A smile that reached his eyes and was spread all over his face.

"I'll take my chances with 20%." He said as I stepped aside and he entered my space.

I closed the door behind him and led him to the kitchen.

"So, what do you have there?" I asked as I pointed to the bag and drinks he was carrying.

"Well, a little bird told me that you like Starbucks." He shrugged and I smiled.

"Did you happen to bring me a white chocolate mocha?" I looked at him with a smile.

Edward set the drink carrier on the counter and pulled the two cups out.

"Here you go. I asked for it the way Jasper told me to." He handed me the cup and I smiled.

"Thanks. Did he also tell you that I have a sweet tooth?" I asked before I took a sip of the coffee. He'd obviously stopped near my place since the beverage was still hot even after us standing at my door for a good 10 minutes.

"Something might have been brought to my attention." He said with a smile, "But I have a proposal. If you agree we both get to have pastries; if not I go hungry."

"What's the deal?" I asked as I went to move to the living room.

"Well, I get to ask you questions and if you agree to answer them you get half of whatever I have in here." He gestured to the bag and I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Is this like some weird behavior modification or something?" I asked with a smile, all while my mind was racing. What questions could he want to ask me?

"It would be more like training, but that's not my intention. I do want to get to know you." He told me as he took a sip of his own drink. "You're my sister in law's cousin, my older sister's best friend. Jasper thinks of you as a little sister, and Emmett and my parents have nothing bad to say about you. Plus, if some of the pictures I saw at their house indicated anything, it's that you're a big part of my weird family."

I nodded, "So, now that there's a chance that you're going to be staying here in San Diego you feel like you should get to know me." It made sense; I was a part of his family. Esme and Carlisle had me over often, even when no one else was coming.

Edward smiled and nodded, "Plates and silverware?"

I told him where to find some small plates and the silverware. A few minutes later he came out of my kitchen with his drink in one hand along with two forks and the bag resting on two plates in the other hand.

"I like your apartment. Is it a one or two bedroom?" He asked as he set everything down on my coffee table.

"It's a two. I use the other bedroom as a music room." I told him as he took a seat in the armchair next to my spot on the couch. "I have a great view of the water, and sometimes I can even smell the salt in the air."

"This is the kind of place I would love." He murmured as he looked through my sliding glass door that led out to my small balcony.

"It's really great here. The management office staff is super friendly and I like my neighbors." I added. I didn't mention that there were several open units or even that the unit next to mine was available.

"So, I think this is how this could work. I ask a question, and you can be as specific or vague as you want." He said as he pulled the first goodie out of the bag and proceeded to cut it in half with one of the forks.

"And I get to have some if I agree to talk?" It was actually kind of amusing, not to mention kind of ingenious.

"So, our first offering is a cinnamon swirl coffee cake." Edward said with the flourish of a game show announcer. "And my first question is: How did you, Alice, and Jasper become friends?"

He looked at me and waved the plate in front of me. I smiled it and took it from him.

"Well, I was Jasper's research assistant and I met Alice through him." I said as I took a bite.

He laughed, "I guess that's what I get for saying you could be vague. I knew that already."

I laughed with him, "Ok, well Jasper was the assistant in one of the world history classes I was taking and he approached me about his research paper. I jumped at the opportunity because the university had given him a stipend to pay an assistant. When we met to discuss what he needed from me and our meetings, he told me that since we would be working for several hours at a time we would need snacks."

"You know that's just his way of getting free food, right?" Edward asked me with a smile. "He did that shit in college all the time."

"I figured out pretty quickly. I bought 3 dozen doughnuts because I didn't know what he would like and brought him the biggest cup of coffee you can get from Starbucks." I said as I took another bite of my cake.

"So you figured out which doughnut is his favorite and that he drinks very little coffee." Edward said and I nodded.

"Except he doesn't have a favorite doughnut. He loves cinnamons rolls." I said as I laughed. "So after that, I would bring cinnamon rolls and a grande coffee. Then when he realized that I could cook and bake...well, it was all over then."

Edward took a drink from his cup and looked at me. "So what about Alice?"

I sighed and looked at my now empty plate. "I think that's going to require more treats." I handed my plate over and he pulled out two slices of chocolate marble pound cake and put one on each plate.

"So, I take it you met Alice long before you two became friends." Edward said as I took a bite a nodded. "Alice doesn't get jealous, she just gets...curious."

"True. I had a boyfriend at the time and when I met her the first time I knew she liked me. I really got to know her though when they ended up at the bar where I work."

"Oh, were you a bartender?" Edward asked as I washed down my bite with more coffee.

"I still am. Well, part of the time; for the most part I'm doing gigs." I added.

"Ok, so they show up at the bar…" Edward said egging me on.

"So they show up there and I was singing that night. After, I sat with them and Alice invited me and my boyfriend over for a barbeque the next day and I agreed. Um, long story short I showed up and he didn't. Alice and I became really close after that." I told him as I averted my eyes from his and took another bite.

"O...k, so, I take it this is when the idea for the garage apartment came into play." He said and I snapped my eyes to his. "Alice mentioned something about a bad relationship and wanting you to have a safe place to go. That's all."

I nodded, unable to speak. This was heading into dangerous territory. I hadn't spoken about Garrett to anyone since everything came to a head; since he took everything from me.

"Uh yeah." I said dumbly as I set my plate on the coffee table and started pulling my hair up into a bun again, just for the simple need to do something.

"Bella we don't have to talk about that. We barely know each other." Edward said softly. I looked to him and saw sincerity across his face and in his eyes.

"Why don't you do some answering for me now?" I asked as I went to the kitchen. "Would you like some water?"

"Sure thanks." Edward said. "What do you want to know?"

I handed him a bottle of water as I came back in and resumed my seat.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but how could you want a career that took you away from your family? Especially when they're as awesome as yours?" I asked honestly. I loved that the Cullen clan had taken me under their wing.

"It's not that I want to be apart from them at all, it's just that I chose this and they never seemed to understand." Edward said. "That's not to say that they aren't incredibly supportive." He added quickly.

"I know what you mean. Esme always talks about how proud they are that you're doing something you obviously love." I said with a gentle smile. "Edward, I want to apologize for this morning. Just because we look at things differently doesn't mean that I have to be rude. I'm sorry."

Edward smiled, "I accept. Rose told me that you're a little old fashioned, but I think it's more that you're progressive."

I cocked my head to one side, "What do you mean?"

"Well, to me, old fashioned would be a desire to know everything we can about anything. I think that you're unconcerned with the unknown makes you more progressive than anything." Edward explained to me.

I thought about that for a moment. I wasn't concerned that Rosalie had spoken to him about my behavior and as far as his theory...well, for outward appearances he was spot on.

"Regardless, I should respect what you do. So again, I'm sorry."I said finally.

He nodded and smiled at me. "I think you and I are going to be friends Bella."

"Oh really?" I asked with a laugh. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, we've already had a drunken night together." He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed. "We've had an argument and gotten over it. I know what kind of coffee you like and I can get you to talk with pastry." He smiled broadly and I laughed again.

"Pretty good synopsis. Although I don't know what kind of coffee you drink."I pointed out and he looked to his now empty Starbucks cup.

"Lattes. But I occasionally go through the entire menu." He answered. He gathered up the trash and walked to the kitchen.

"It's under the sink." I called out. A few seconds later he came back and sat down. "So what about this interview you have?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair, "It's not really an interview. I'm meeting with the director at Hubbs to talk about a fellowship there. Hopefully I'll be brought on as a staff member and can continue some research there."

"And this is all about the recording you made?" I asked. My curiosity was getting the best of me, which could end up being problematic.

"Yes. I focus in bioacoustics and about 4 months ago we were studying dolphins and studying how they communicate and whether we can determine if their chatter can be translated." Edward explained to me.

He told me about a study that was done a few years earlier where their language was decoded with pictures.

"What we were trying to do was listen to their chatter and try to follow their movements based on it." He told me as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Was it working?" I asked and I thought about all the things I could tell him about dolphins and how they communicate, not just with themselves, but other mammals.

"It was! That was the greatest thing, and then we got something odd on the recording. It...Well, it's going to sound crazy…" He trailed off and I couldn't resist.

"Try me." I said as I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees.

"Well, it's quiet...but it sounds like a person speaking. All our communications were silent and we knew no one had been in that area, but it sounds like dolphin chatter mixed with someone speaking." He said as he got a far off look on his face.

"How could a person be speaking to the dolphins?" I asked, trying to hide the concern in my voice.

"That's what I want to know…" He said softly. We sat in silence for a few moments until he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, crazy right?" He said with a laugh. I force a laugh out and drank from my own water.

"Well, I should probably go." Edward said as he stood. I stood and walked him to the door.

"Try not to ignore Alice for too long, ok?" Edward asked me and I nodded.

"I'll call her tomorrow. I promise." I said softly. "When will you find out if you're staying in town?"

"I go in tomorrow. I suspect my parents will throw a party if I stay." He said with a smile.

"Well, you should call me and let me know." I said and surprised myself. "I mean, we are the maid of honor and best man, so we're going to be seeing each other a lot over the next two weeks."

He smiled and pulled out his phone, "What's your number?" I rattled it off as he typed it into his phone. I heard my phone ringing on my dining table and picked it up.

"Got it." I told him as I saved his number into my phone. "Hey, I was thinking that since Alice and Jasper are giving the wedding party gifts, maybe we could go in on a big gift for them together, what do you think?" I asked. I was stalling because a part of me didn't want him to leave.

"Sure. How about tomorrow?" he asked. "I should be free around 3. I don't even know where they're registered."

"Call or text me and we'll meet somewhere." I offered with a smile. He nodded and opened the door and stepped outside.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward said as he started to walk away.

"Good night. Oh Edward?"

He turned around to look at me. "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you came by. Have a good night." I told him with a smile. He smiled in return and walked away.

I shut the door and locked it behind me. I leaned against the door for a moment and sighed. Edward Cullen was a lot different than I thought. I pushed off the door wondering what I was thinking.

I couldn't get too close to him or he might realize who I was. Even worse, I might hurt him. He was handsome and interesting. He made me laugh and I actually felt comfortable around him. I went to my closet and pulled a box from the top shelf.

I carried it to my bed and opened it. Inside were trinkets from the last few years of my life; pictures and ticket stubs. In the bottom of the box was a small piece of charred fabric. I picked it up and fingered it delicately.

As always it brought back a flood of memories and emotions of my life. So many if only's came to mind.

If only I hadn't been there 24 years ago.

If only I hadn't decided to come back to look for him.

If only I hadn't met Garrett. My relationship with Garrett had been wonderful but it ultimately ended tumultuously.

If only this red scrap of fabric was intact…

This would have been the key to really opening up to Edward. I had spent so long searching for him, but that was all for naught at this point.

I could never allow myself to feel anything for him now. Garrett had made sure that I would never be able to find the happiness I was desperately seeking. I would just have to keep things simple and take it one day at a time.

I packed everything back into the box and place it back on the shelf in my closet. I wandered out into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

My earlier desire to work on my music was gone. I wanted to forget things for awhile. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I surfed for a while before something familiar caught my eye and I laughed humorlessly.

I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over me as I lay down to watch the movie I landed on.

_"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing."_

I fell asleep crying on the couch, listening to a fairytale princess trading her voice for her prince and thinking if only it were that easy.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait on this one! I had wanted to update late last week or over the weekend, but RL got in the way. I like to do an update when I have the next chapter written...but you're getting this one anyway! Hubs had emergency surgery Sunday morning to have his gallbladder removed! They found a 2cm gall stone! He's finally home and resting...but this happened during the worst week possible! Anyways...stick with me through this! I promise to get a new chapter up ASAP! Come check me out on Facebook! Just search Aushapasha Fanfic and there you'll find updates, possible teasers, and I plan to post a poll this week! Come join me! I hope you enjoyed this one...let me know in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: ITs at the bottom..._**

_[Chorus]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_[Verse 1]_

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_[Chorus]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (Hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (Hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Verse 2]_

_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is a four letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly_

_[Chorus]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (Hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (Hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Bridge 4x:]_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_[Chorus]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (Hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Outro 4x:]_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

_One Republic-Counting Stars_

EPOV

I had assumed that I would have had a hard time falling asleep that night when I got back to the little garage apartment at Alice and Jasper's house. But when I got back and stopped in to tell Jasper and Alice that I had been with Bella all night and that she seemed to have calmed down a bit, I realized I was exhausted.

Maybe it was all the traveling catching up to me, but I had a feeling it was a reaction to all the emotions that had run rampant that afternoon.

Jasper looked at me skeptically when I told him that Bella and I had sat and talked for a few hours.

"Edward, I believe you...it's just not in Bella's character to let someone she barely knows into her life like that." Jasper said as he sighed and his eyes darted to the stairs leading up to the second floor. "Alice is devastated. Bella has every right to be mad, but Alice is so worried that she lost her best friend."

"I don't know what the deal is...I'm pretty sure I don't want to know either. But Bella said she'll call her tomorrow." I told Jasper and smiled when his eyes lit up. "Speaking of tomorrow," I started and Jasper focused on me. "I have my interview and I have to go shopping for you two. Bella says she knows where you're registered and we're meeting up."

I rushed the last part out, hoping Jasper would ignore the fact that Bella and I would be spending more time together. No one had specifically said anything, but I had the feeling that the idea of Bella and I becoming friends would be met with skepticism.

"Edward, do you like Bella?" Jasper asked me and I couldn't tell if he was being facetious or if he was genuinely curious.

I shrugged, "She's nice and she's the maid of honor to my best man." Jasper was just staring at me and I knew that wasn't really the answer he was looking for.

"And if I'm going to be back in town I should probably get to know her since the family has apparently adopted her."

The fact alone that my family loved her would be enough reason for me to want to be friends with her; but I would never admit to Jasper, let alone anyone else, that Bella intrigued me.

She looked just like my savior from my childhood; I couldn't ignore that. Besides that, she was genuinely interesting. While I didn't know every detail about her life, I got the impression that she was very much alone in life. I had my family and a few friends, but for the most part, mostly due to my career, I felt alone much of the time.

In my mind we were already kindred spirits.

"Edward just do me a favor ok?" Jasper asked me and I nodded. "Don't get too attached."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" I asked with a huff. "It's not like I'm planning on falling in love with her and turning both our lives upside down!"

"Whoa cowboy, calm down." Jasper said gently and I laughed lightly. "Bella has been through alot in the last few years. The fact that she spoke to you this evening and is planning on seeing you tomorrow is a big deal."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"I actually understand that." I looked in Jasper's eyes. "She's got...secrets. Who doesn't? I'm just trying to be her friend...that's all."

"I think you could both use a friend." Jasper said and then led me upstairs to my big sister who was a crying mess. She gave me a watery smile when I told her that Bella would call her soon.

She tried to apologize again and explain herself, but the cries and hiccups got in the way and assured her that it wasn't my forgiveness she needed to ask for, but Bella's.

After I said goodnight to the two of them I headed down the stairs and out to the garage. Going through my nightly routine, I was continuously distracted by memories of my evening spent with Bella.

~The Siren's Song~

"Edward, I wish that I could say that I've been following your career, but honestly, you didn't come under my radar until you sent these findings to us." Riley Biers told me as he gestured for me to take a seat opposite of his desk.

"I'm not really surprised sir." I told him honestly. "Up until this point I was pretty much staying off of everyone's radar. I was happy to be out on the water doing what I love." I answered as I crossed my left ankle over my right knee and looked at the man across from me.

Riley Biers was the president of the Hubbs-Seaworld Research Institute. At 55 years old his eyes still held the twinkle and excitement of a young man still entranced by his work. His light brown hair was just starting to show the signs of old age with silver patches running through it.

He smiled a lot, which would have normally made me wary in the setting of an interview, I found myself smiling back, even joking with the man as we talked about my research and listened to the audio recording.

"Edward, if all your notes are accurate and there is no interference, then I have to tell you that I would be ecstatic to bring you on for a fellowship. Dr. Victoria James speaks very highly of you and your research. She's looking forward to working with you." Riley told me as I was collecting my papers.

"Mr. Biers, I would be honored to continue my work here." I said with a grin like a cheshire cats.

"Please Edward, we're very relaxed here and very much a family; call me Riley." He told me as he stood and moved to the door of his office. "Let's take a look around, shall we?"

I was still riding a high of excitement when I called Bella so we could meet up and go shopping. When she first answered the phone she seemed a little out of it, like maybe she was tired, but I think my mood may have been contagious because she was laughing as she told me where to meet her.

As I walked out of the parking structure at the mall I wondered how I would ever find Bella. She told me she would meet me there, but this place was packed for a Monday afternoon.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to send her a quick text when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Bella smiling up at me from behind her knockoff Ray-Bans. They had lime green ear pieces and she pushed them up onto her head.

"Well, someone is entirely over dressed for shopping." Bella said with a grin as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"I came straight from my meeting. I didn't know there was a dress code." I said with a smile.

Bella began strolling slowly down the walkway, leading us to one of the department stores.

"So how did it go? I know we didn't get off to the best start regarding your work, but.." Bella started to say before a cut her off.

"We're past that. Thanks for asking." I said, "It went well. They've offered me the fellowship and the resources to continue my research."

"Edward! Congratulations, that's fantastic!" Bella exclaimed as we stepped through the double doors of Macy's, and I followed Bella to the registry kiosk.

"Ok, so celebrating later." Bella said with a laugh, "Let's get this gift out the way."

I chuckled as Bella scrolled through my sister's registry and printed out a page for us to look at.

"Alice and Jasper desperately want this crystal decanter. I think if we get some matching glasses and maybe a nice bottle of scotch to go with it…" Bella trailed off as she bit her lip and looked at me.

"That's a great idea. Let's go see if we can find it." I told her as I led her away from the kiosk by her elbow.

We made our way to the home section and began looking for the right decanter.

"So, are you going to tell me anything about today?" Bella asked me with a smile and I had to laugh.

"I figured we'd save that for the celebration later." I said as I picked up a display piece to look at it. "I hate shopping."

Bella stopped next to me and smiled.

"It's for people we love." She said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I hate it too."

"Just wait until Alice gets pregnant...if you thought this wedding registry was bad." I said as we continued to weave around the display tables.

"Oh, I think this is it!" Bella exclaimed and I turned to look at the item she was holding.

"Great, let's find some glasses and get out of here."I said as I picked up one of the boxes.

"Can I be of any assistance?" I heard a male voice ask from behind us and when I turned around it was like looking into a mirror.

There in front of me was a young man, roughly my age with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. His name tag read Garrett and he stood a few inches shorter than me.

"I think we're all set here, but thank you." I said politely. I went to turn back to Bella when I realized that she was frozen in place, staring at the sales associate.

"Well, hello Izzy. It's nice to see you again." Garrett said as the display decanter that was in Bella's hands slipped out of her grip and fell to the floor.

I wasn't fast enough to catch it and it shattered immediately on contact.

I looked up to Bella, but she was unfazed. She was still staring at the man before us, who was now talking into a walkie talkie and asking for cleanup assistance.

"I'm so sorry." I stuttered as I tugged on Bella's hand to snap her out of whatever was going on with her.

"Garrett, I'm sorry. You surprised me. I didn't realize you were back in the city." Bella finally spat out, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

"Well, you've changed your number, so I couldn't get in touch." Garrett responded with a somewhat sinister smile.

It wasn't until I felt the pressure on my fingers that I noticed that Bella had intertwined her fingers with mine was and desperately squeezing them.

"Look, just ring me up for both decanters." I sputtered out. "Again, we're both very sorry."

"Certainly. It's no problem." Garrett said as another associate came by and began to clean up the mess. I watched as Garrett pulled a small notepad out of his pocket, and jotted down a quick note.

"This should take care of it." Garrett said as he handed it to me, "It was lovely to see you again Izzy."

He nodded at me once and then walked away. I apologized again to the associate who was finished cleaning our mess and led Bella away from any more breakables.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked when we were standing in the bedding section.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I'll pay for the decanter." Bella began and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I was at a loss of what to do, so I simply pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back lightly.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you." I said as she began to cry silently. I could feel her tears soaking through the front of my shirt and I tried to calm her down.

After a few minutes she pulled away from me and frowned.

"You can't possibly be this nice." She said in an accusatory tone. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I am. It's my biggest personality flaw." I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She finally smiled at me and took a step back.

"I really am sorry Edward." She said softly as she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. "Garrett is my ex...I haven't seen him since right after we broke up."

I grimaced and bit my tongue. I wanted to ask her so many things, but I was worried about overstepping the boundaries of our new friendship.

"Ok, tell you what." I said as I tilted her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"I'm going to pay out here. Then let's go to another store and see if we can't find some glasses to go with this. Maybe some kind of art deco ones for Alice, since this thing screams Jasper." I said as Bella laughed lightly.

"Ok, but the glasses and the booze are on me." She answered and I nodded.

I went to the nearest register and handed the clerk the scrap of paper that Garrett had given me.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked. I looked at her in confusion until she slipped the paper back across the counter to me.

The only thing written on it were seven numbers.

"I'm sorry, I must have lost it. My friend and I accidently broke the display of this one. I'd like to pay for both." I told her and pocketed the note.

The only thing I heard from her for the rest of the transaction was my total and her prompting me to sign the electronic pad. I thanked her and took the receipt and bag and walked back over to Bella.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and Bella nodded.

"You have no idea."

~The Siren's Song~

An hour later, after dropping Bella's truck off at her apartment we were sitting in a mexican restaurant in Old Town State Park. Bella was sucking down her first margarita and I wonder if I should stop her before she either got brain freeze or fell down drunk.

Instead, I opted for sarcasm.

"How's that drink treating you?" I asked with a smirk and Bella's eyes snapped up to mine. She gingerly pulled the straw from between her lips and set the drink down.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as she brushed her hair out of her face and leaned her elbows on the table. "I'm sure you're dying to know about earlier, but I really don't want to talk about it."

I sighed and set down my menu and looked Bella in the eyes; the piercing blue-green was almost mesmerizing.

"You don't need to explain anything...just tell me you're ok?" I asked, the genuine concern evident in myvoice.

She sighed and looked at me for a few seconds before responding.

"Have you ever been hurt so deeply by someone that you think you'll never get over it? And then after time has passed, you think you are over everything only to have all those emotions come crashing back to the surface?" Bella asked me and I could see the tears begin to well again in her eyes.

I reached across the table and grasped her hand lightly.

"I wish that I could say that I know exactly how you're feeling, but I don't." I squeezed her hand lightly before pulling away. "But I can understand thinking everything is alright in your life, only to have something from your past resurface and it just feels like…"

"Like your life is upheaved…no matter how insignificant it is." Bella finished nodding at me.

Our server came by at that point and we chose to split a plate of sizzling fajitas. We sat in silence for several minutes when Bella spoke up again.

"Edward, can we be friends?" She asked, not shyly, but very frankly and I laughed.

"I thought we were working on that?" I asked with a smile.

"I mean, can we talk about things like I talk to Alice and Jasper? Doing things like this, going shopping for your annoying sister and having lunch." Bella clarified for me and I smiled.

"I would love that because let's face it; I have my family here and that's about it. But you won't be able to just start opening up to me until you trust me." I said as our server returned with our plate.

"Bella, I could ask you, tell you to trust me a million times in a day, but only you can decided to do it." I finished as I opened a warm flour tortilla and loaded it up.

"If you eat all of that without me, I'll kick your ass." Bella said finally, smiling at me.

That's when I knew Bella and I were friends. We sat talking and laughing about insignificant things and polishing off the meal. When we were done and the check was waiting, Bella deftly slid a card into and set it out of my reach.

"My treat. Along with whatever glasses we find and the booze." Bella told me with a cheeky smile as the server took the card and returned a moment later. Bella signed and we left the restaurant, walking slightly aimlessly down the sidewalk.

"So I figured we'd go to the glass shop. They have blowers on site, so we can always customize something." Bella said as she steered us towards the shop. We separated when we entered and I was drawn to some figurines.

"Hey, what do you think about these?" Bella called to me from across the small shop. My eyes lingered on the glass figure and made a mental note to come back for it. I made my way to Bella and looked at the glasses.

Short tumbler size with a rainbow of colors swimming through the clear glass. I picked one up for a closer look and was pleased to find that they had heavy bottoms; they would be the perfect match for the elegant decanter.

"These are great. I'm thinking six?" I asked as Bella nodded. I helped her gather the glasses, no one the same as any other.

I wandered as Bella paid for the glasses and they were wrapped up. I was making my way back to the figurine that caught my eye when my phone began to ring in my pocket. I retrieved it and saw that my mother was calling.

"Hi Mom." I said as I answered. "Oh, yeah I guess I forgot to call. I'm sorry; it went well though. I'll be here for at least the next two years." Bella walked over to me with a questioning look on her face.

"Well Mom, I better go. Bella and I are shopping for the wedding-oh sure, hold on." I pulled the phone away from my ear and held it out to Bella. "My mom wants to talk to you."

She shrugged and took the phone from me. "Hi Esme. No, I'm fine. Ok, ok I'll give her a call in a little bit. What?" Bella's eyes darted towards me. "I have plans tonight and I'd love to celebrate with all of you. Can we do it tomorrow instead? Thanks, ok here's Edward."

She handed the phone over to me and my mother informed me there would be a family dinner later in the week...and it would be mandatory.

I made my promises and said my goodbye while shooting Bella a questioning look.

"What?" She asked, exasperated. I just stared at her until she huffed.

"Ok, first of all, I said I would take you out to celebrate and with everything that happened earlier, your family is the last thing I want to deal with." Bella told me as she made her way to the door. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and my eyes fell upon the figurine, but I turned back to find Bella.

"I would think that after seeing your ex, you would want to be around friends and family." I said, slightly off-handedly as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Not today. Don't take this the wrong way since we've just become friends, but I think all I need is you." Bella told me almost shyly. She was staring up at me expectantly; waiting for my response. I could either give in to her or I could deny her the very thing she wanted right now.

"I have some conditions." I said and Bella began to laugh.

"What?" She asked as she calmed herself down.

"Number one: I want to drink. I come from a boozy family, but I have the feeling family dinners have not been the same since Rose got pregnant." I said and Bella nodded. "Number two: you will also drink. One should never drink alone. And my last condition: tell me about Garrett." I said and Bella opened her mouth to protest.

"It doesn't have to be tonight, but soon." I stated firmly. Bella stood silently for minute, looking everywhere but my face.

"Alright." Bella finally agreed as she slung her arm through mine. "It's not that interesting though." I shrugged in response as she began dragging me to my car.

"So tell me Edward, how do you feel about dancing?"

**A/N: So...Hi. I'm really sorry this took SO MANY WEEKS to get out! I know that some of you are aware that my hubs had surgery two weeks before he retired from the Navy...then there was the shut down, and him not working, and me going crazy because he's ALWAYS around! Anywho...this is why I never set an update schedule. :) I hope most of you are still with me! Please leave me a review...even if you want to verbally attack me for my tardiness! Thanks all!**


End file.
